


in the depths of her eyes

by ShinjiShazaki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dersecest - Freeform, F/M, Pegging, requests from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiShazaki/pseuds/ShinjiShazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finds it’s hard to face Rose sometimes.  Never when they focus on her, when he’s gotten her under him in some way with his hands and tongue every last place he can think of.  He wants to see her face and how it moves, just like he wants to see how her body moves against him.</p><p>It’s when she turns the tables and makes it all about him that he doesn’t know how to take the darkened shade of her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the depths of her eyes

Dave finds it’s hard to face Rose sometimes. Never when they focus on her, when he’s gotten her under him in some way with his hands and tongue every last place he can think of. He wants to see her face and how it moves, just like he wants to see how her body moves against him.

It’s when she turns the tables and makes it all about him that he doesn’t know how to take the darkened shade of her eyes. She likes to kiss with her eyes open, breathing hot against his lips and cheeks. She looks up at him as she moves lower and lower, glances back up when she nips his thighs and knees. It burns when she finally takes his cock in her mouth and watches his face. Every so often, he can’t take it and lets his head fall back to hide his eyes. All he can do is put one hand on her head, slip his fingers into her hair, and let the other brush against her cheek.

She brought it up some time ago, wanting to be in him instead of the other way around. It wasn’t a matter of feeling out of sorts as female, she told him; it was just about wanting to have him in every way. And he agreed while holding her hands in his and looking at her long fingers.

Rose sucks on him in so many places to start it. She suckles his lower lip; she moves to his throat and sucks hard enough for a hickey to rise the next day; she lays her lips upon his chest and his nipples one after the other. It’s with both hands cradling his cock that she brings him to her mouth, as though she was receiving a gift. Even though he can’t bring himself to look at her, he rocks into her mouth with each lap of her tongue.

She makes him roll over when his body is at its deepest motion. He breathes and presses his face against whatever they’re on—couch, bed, even the floor—and feels his spine shake. Rose is so terribly gentle, so broken in her touch and places in her heart, but he still tenses when her fingers come up against his ass. Even with the lube (which she took care to warm with her breath and her body heat), he groans when she slips her fingers inside and slowly starts to pump. His foot twists against the covers, the cushions, the blanket they’ve put down; the knee of his other leg twitches and makes him spread for her.

Dave thinks it shouldn’t make him feel so safe to be fucked from behind, but there is something pure and perfect in the way she takes hold of his hips and makes him lift his body up. He shivers when she kisses the small of his back, and shakes when she presses the head of the fake cock up against him. She moves in on her knees carefully, and then pushes in with her hips. He always, _always_ chokes and clenches his hands into fists.

He’s bigger than her; he’s stronger. He can hold them up. It lets her drape across his back and press her cheek between his shoulder blades as she thrusts slow and deep. It lets her wrap her arms around him and hold her hands at the center of his chest to feel the pound of his heart against her. She licks the sweat from his back every so often. When she feels his belly drop low and rise high with his panting, she know he’s clenching hard around her cock with each inhale. It’s only then that she moves her hands down to where he needs it most.

What changes is how he says her name when she’s fondling him. He’s whispered it; gasped it; and folded it in among curses. But what she likes best of all is when he nearly shouts, even screams a little for her. He tries his hardest to do that for her, because he is always rewarded for it. That changes, too. Sometimes she’ll jerk him off with swift strokes or slow ones; sometimes she’ll cup his balls in hand and roll them gently; and sometimes she’ll go faster into his ass to hear him grunt with each thrust.

Rose knows Dave so well. She knows how to let him fuck her, and she knows how to fuck him. She knows he loves it best when she pounds into him at the end, hard and strong, and she knows he loves it best when she cups her hand around the head of his cock to catch it when he comes, thick and hot. She lets him come down slowly, rocking gentler and gentler until he finally releases a final gasp and pulls himself off of her. She gasps in turn at the wet sound that comes with his movement, so susceptible to his noise.

He gladly takes that as his cue to roll over and pull her down atop him. She struggles to undo the straps around her hips and thighs, whimpering until he finally helps her and gets it off. His fingers slip right inside, no preamble or pretense. She is so wet and so warm and so _his_ that he can push three fingers in all the way to his knuckles and hear her give a cry of his name without worrying. He thrusts and pounds and fucks her so thoroughly she’s a shaking mess in seconds. She clutches at his shoulders and moans into his neck. She rocks against him hard enough to make his hand cramp a little.

She _vibrates_ when she comes. Her entire being shakes, heart and body and breath. He groans at the feel of it, and his eyes slide shut at the glorious sound of her giving a tiny, weak cry that fades into whimpering. He stays inside her until she does as he did and pulls herself off of his hand. She sinks down slowly to curve against his side and waits patiently for him to roll her right over and spoon against her. She doesn’t try to tease him by grinding her ass back against his softening cock, and he doesn’t try to tease him by playing with her breasts. Everything burns too bright and brilliant then to allow it. He just holds her and puts his face against the back of her neck, and she holds his hands against her stomach as she curls up.

“Rose?” Dave always whispers.

“Mm?”

“You’re on the pill, right?”

“And other forms of birth control, yes.”

“I wanna come inside you tomorrow, sis. That cool?”

She lets out a quiet laugh and holds his hands tighter. “Oh, the taboos we regularly break, dear brother. Yes, you may. I like how it feels. You are a man that burns in so many different ways.”

“And you are a sexy, sexy woman.”

“Stop, you’ll make me blush.”

“Good. You look good when you do.”

She reaches back with one hand to gently rub his hip. “Go to sleep.”

“Yeah yeah. You, too.”

“With pleasure.”

“Rose.”

“Mm?”

He kisses the back of her neck. He’ll be able to look at her tomorrow, all day long and even when he’s inside her and calling out her name as he comes. “Love you.”

She smiles, and he can almost feel it in the curve of her body. “I love you, too, Dave.”


End file.
